


Affusion

by AgarthanGuide



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Breathplay, Fanart, Hand Kink, M/M, Underwater, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:06:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgarthanGuide/pseuds/AgarthanGuide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1580417">Taking The Waters</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/breathtaken/pseuds/breathtaken">breathtaken</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affusion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [breathtaken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathtaken/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Taking the Waters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580417) by [breathtaken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathtaken/pseuds/breathtaken). 



[ ](http://i.imgur.com/D4W7C7d.jpg)

Click to enlarge!


End file.
